edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 14
Born Again is the 14th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary The Skull Fairy’s self-repair systems fix the damage done by Shiki to the hull of the ship as he stands over the unconscious body of the defeated Elsie Crimson. Rebecca, Weisz, Pino and Happy find Shiki after tracking the noise caused by his devastation and they question if the person he defeated is really Elsie. As they watch however, the body of Elsie dissolves into a pile of goop from which a Kawpicatt S4 emerges in its true form. The laughter of the real Elsie Crimson fills the room and she appears once more on a holographic screen and gives the group a quick backstory on the parasitic lifeforms and how they infested the Skull Fairy. Elsie admits that she has been on another ship the whole time and announces that she is giving the Skull Fairy to Shiki and his friends. She goes on to explain that the ship used to belong to the Demon King Ziggy in the past before it fell into her hands, and that she always intended to hand the ship over to Shiki. Elsie explains that the Demon King took the ship on a journey outside of the Sakura Cosmos in search of Mother but was unsuccessful. Instead he returned with Shiki, who he took to Granbell to raise as he knew he was dying. Pino is saddened to learn about the death of her master. Elsie finishes her story by telling them that the Demon King told her to give the ship to Shiki when he left Granbell and that she fulfilled his request because she owed him a lot. Despite hearing the full story Shiki is reluctant to just accept the ship from her but Elsie reassures him that one ship is nothing compared to her entire fleet which stuns the group. One of Elsie's crewmembers reveals that the Interstellar Union Army has them surrounded and they are beginning to fire warning shots at Elsie's fleet. Elsie offers to fight off the Interstellar Union Army in order to buy time for Shiki and the others to escape. Shiki thanks her for the help and for the ship and remarks that since she was a friend of his grandfather, then that make her his friend too. Elsie smiles at that and reveals one final fact, that the Demon King told her that anyone who reaches Mother will be born again. Her final words confuse the group but Weisz acts quickly to move the ship to a safe location by pulling a lever. The moment he does so, the ship warps to another location. Rebecca discovers that they've emerged close to Blue Garden and that they should head back there. Deep within the Skull Fairy, a mysterious woman emerges from a pod that is marked as ‘E4’. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *None Skills used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Skull Fairy Navigation fr:Chapitre 14 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Skull Fairy Arc Chapters